


We Write Quick Responses

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Letters, M/M, Potions, Snark, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: We can excuse to little more than when we respond quickly.





	

Severus,

As I have more than half a mind to force you to seek me, I would prefer to keep this place as unsullied as possible. And before you take that as some comment about your death eater past, let us both realize that I have not thanked you properly, and move past that.

I mean that I am in a place of peace, and your presence would bring nothing but outlandish drama. I will be at the burrow on the date requested. I have this book already, I had spoken of it with the people with which I am staying and they had a copy. Though I will admit, yours is far more entertaining with your added notations,

“The damn creature has the ability to seek your presence should they feel the   
undoubtable possibility that their blasted parental factors want peace. In this   
instance, it falls upon you to take them in and, in some manner formulate a bond   
that doesn’t manifest in you bonding them with a spell to the wall.”

Ever the optimist you were about Malfoy progeny, huh? 

I answer you, because like so often in my life your missives aren’t full of bullshit platitudes. I love Hermione and Ron, but their letters are full of love and angst and need. Yet more expectation, “when are you coming home?” “what could you be doing?” “the aurors have asked about you again…” “Molly and Ginny are wondering what your plans are for Christmas…” 

The last one the most hilarious, as I’ve currently been staying with two blokes sharing more than breakfast and a flat. Bit of a shock that will be, when I eventually come out.

Attached to the letter is a book for replacement. I found this in Istanbul, it’s an ancient potions tome that was discovered in a mound al tol. The muggles were going to toss it in the bin, since it was magically disguised as rubbish. I found it and thought you’d rather enjoy it. Additionally, the phial is a Bulb of Winter Aconite, it appears in the tome more than once, and I figured it might be a good starting place for you.

I look forward to the lashing I will receive from you when I come back to “these damned Scottish lands.”

Yours,

HP

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos, always welcome. 
> 
> Where are my regulars at?


End file.
